Special
by Pajarita Enamorada
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji, tras sufrir un accidente automovilístico que le borro la memoria de los últimos tres años, se ve forzada a escoger entre tres grandes amores. Eriol el amor de su pasado, Touya el amor de su presente y Kurogane el amor de su futuro. ¿Será capaz de romper los corazones de dos jóvenes para ir tras su felicidad o el destino intervendrá?
1. Introducción: Special

Tomoyo Daidouji, tras sufrir un accidente automovilístico que le borro la memoria de los últimos tres años, se ve forzada a escoger entre tres grandes amores. Eriol el amor de su pasado, Touya el amor de su presente y Kurogane el amor de su futuro. ¿Será capaz de romper los corazones de dos jóvenes para ir tras su felicidad o el destino intervendrá?

* * *

**"Special"**  
**Introducción**

* * *

_¿Realmente me amas? ¿O fue sólo una larga guerra?_  
_En los recuerdos enredados, sonrío y lloro_  
_Más que cualquier buen recuerdo con alguien más_  
_Echo de menos el tiempo que pasé contigo_  
_Te quiero, así que estoy agonizando en enfermedad_

_Si el amor se mide por la cantidad de dolor_  
_Entonces eras un amor que no tendré jamás otra vez_  
_Incluso si es de esta manera_  
_Incluso si se convierte en una cicatriz_  
_Gracias por resolver mi interior_

_Tu eres tan especial para mi_

_Supongo que esto es un adiós (hemos muerto)_  
_Supongo que esto es persistente apego_  
_Es una enfermedad peor que el amor o la obsesión_  
_Creí que te extenderías como un moretón_  
_y desaparecerías por completo_  
_Pero eres una herida profunda_  
_que crecerá junto conmigo para siempre_  
_Si tú estás respirando en mis lágrimas_  
_no voy a dejar que se sequen_  
_Si todavía te retuerces en mi cicatriz_  
_no voy a dejar que se cure_  
_Lo haré, incluso si me duele_  
_no pasa nada si eres tú_  
_Incluso si son recuerdos tristes_  
_no pasa nada si son míos_

_Incluso si no es felicidad, y es infelicidad_  
_Debido a que es un regalo que me diste, gracias_  
_A pesar de que te odio a muerte, te doy gracias_  
_No tengo miedo de amar otra vez y ser herida de nuevo_  
_Porque nadie podía perjudicarme_  
_como todo lo que tú me hiciste_

[Special - Lee Hi&Jenny Kim]

* * *

Nota:

Está es una historia modificada y publicada con el respectivo permiso de los involucrados. Los personajes no son de la pertenencia de quien adapto el texto ni de quien lo escribió, estos son totalmente propiedad de CLAMP. Historia sin fines de lucro. [Derechos del texto de Iris-Pajarita Enamorada]

El final de está historia se dará por voto popular.


	2. Capitulo 1: Be the ligth

"Descansa y come bien, se que es difícil, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir con tu vida..."

Eso fue lo que le dijo el doctor.

"...lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir con tu vida..."

No, no era difícil, era imposible.

Ahora mismo estaba recostada sobre una gran cama, en una hermosa habitación, escuchando esas palabras repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, completamente sola. Veía fijamente el techo sin poder dormir y sin prestar atención al sonido de la radio en su mesita de noche.

Aquel lugar era enorme a comparación de su cuarto de hospital, era más luminoso y cálido, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color celeste, tenía dos grandes libreros repletos de libros y hasta el aire que entraba por la ventana la hacía sentir como en casa. Sin embargo, había algo en la luz de la luna que iluminaba todo, que a ella le parecía sumamente triste.

No estaba segura si era el hecho de que aquella cama se sentía vacía, o si los espacios sin objetos en los altos libreros le recordaban lo que había perdido, o si simplemente extrañaba estar en el hospital.

Recostada como estaba ahora, había recorrido con la vista aquel lugar por lo menos unas veinte veces, pero aun estaba en ella ese sentimiento, como si ella no perteneciera ahí, como si viera todo a través de unos ojos que no eran los suyos.

Esa muchacha hermosa que usaba caros perfumes, que tenía altos zapatos de tacón, que había leído "La guerra y la paz", que lo primero que hacía al despertar era beber café... no era ella.

Lanzó un suspiro y se levanto de la cama por décima vez aquella noche.

Al llegar el baño se lavo la cara y se vio en el espejo durante varios minutos, intentando en vano reconocer a aquella mujer que le miraba en el reflejo.

Era tan extraño...

Se imaginaba a si misma sin aquellas pequeñas líneas debajo de los ojos, con el cabello corto y con unos grandes lentes sobre su rostro, pero ni así podía verse realmente reflejada ahí... era como mirar a una extraña...

Recogió un poco su cabello, golpeo su rostro, paso sus manos por el contorno de su rostro, sintió su cuello y en un gesto de desesperación, se abrazó mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

¿Era acaso aquel sentimiento algo que la perseguiría por siempre? ¿Tendría que vivir de hoy en adelante sin sentirse cómoda consigo misma? ¿Aquel vacío en su interior nunca desaparecería? ¿Nunca recuperaría la memoria?...

¿Quien era ahora?

¿Quien era Tomoyo Daidouji?

* * *

_Está oscuro y no logro ver nada_

_Extiendo mi mano pero sólo siento el fuerte viento_  
_No sé porqué pero este lugar es extraño_  
_Me estoy acostumbrando a esta miseria_  
_Vivo como una sombra_

_Brilla en mi oscuro corazón que está oculto_  
_Se la luz, haz brillar tu luz sobre mí_

_Incluso si pasas silenciosamente a mi lado_  
_Aun siento que todo de ti se ha ido_  
_Quédate a mi lado como si fueras mi respiración_  
_Aunque no pueda tocarte, estoy tan desesperado_

_Se el sol durante el día y abrígame_  
_Se la luna en la noche y dame un romance de éxtasis_  
_Yo persigo algo que centella a lo lejos_  
_Puedo verlo a través de la oscuridad_  
_El día que en que la lluvia se detenga_  
_y tu brilles sobre mí_  
_Este amor florecerá de nuevo_

_Llena los espacios vacíos en tus recuerdos_  
_con imágenes de un chico como yo_  
_Sigo vigilándote desde el mismo lugar_  
_de esa manera no te haré daño_  
_Eres todo lo que veo y todo lo que necesito_  
_Sólo quédate ahí como estas ahora, por favor_

[Be The Ligth - Block B]

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Syaoran Li, Jefe de residentes en el Hospital Estatal de Tokyo y reconocido neurocirujano de Japón, a la hora en que finalmente Tomoyo Daidouji era vencida por el cansancio, termino sus reportes.

Sonrió durante un breve instante, cerro las carpetas sobre su escritorio, apago las luces, se quito la bata y sin mirar atrás cerro tras de si la puerta de madera en la que su nombre relucía en brillantes letras doradas.

Camino sin prisa por los pasillos, intentando mantener aquella leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Sólo quería ir a casa.

En realidad no le importaba comer, ni le importaba ir a dormir, sólo quería ir a casa y alejarse de todo eso. Estaba cansado.

Probablemente mucho más cansado que aquella noche en que paso tres días sin dormir por cuidar de una paciente en etapa terminal, mucho más que cuando tuvo que quedarse toda una semana de guardia en el hospital en su último año en la escuela de medicina, y mucho más que cuando debió realizar una cirugía de 15 horas para remover una serie de tumores que habían crecido en el cerebro de una mujer de 36 años.

De nuevo suspiro con tristeza.

¡Si tan sólo pudiera borrar de su mente a Tomoyo Daidouji y a Chiharu K!

Aun fuera de la oficina, dentro de su auto y ya listo para marcharse a casa, la sonrisa de aquellas muchachas aparecía en su mente y lo llenaba de tormento.

Muchachas tan jóvenes, tan dulces, tan inocentes...

¡Ojala estuviera en sus manos sus vidas! ¡Ojala él realmente pudiera hacer algo por esas dos jóvenes! ¡Ojala no tuviera que quedarse como un simple espectador!

-¡Rayos!...

Por el momento no había ni una sola cosa que él pudiera hacer por ellas... todo estaba en manos del destino...

Volvió a suspirar, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se despeino en un gesto de frustración.

Era demasiado. Debía pensar en algo más, debía distraer su mente por algunas horas. Necesitaba poner su mente en blanco por esta noche y mañana ya estaría como nuevo.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca y encendió el coche. No, definitivamente ya era demasiado tarde para ir a verla, no había manera de que a esta hora su querida Sakura siguiera despierta.

Miro los espejos y finalmente apretó el acelerador, dispuesto a salir de aquel estacionamiento.

Si no había remedio la llamaría antes de recostarse, aunque fuera sólo para escuchar su buzón de voz...

* * *

Touya Kinomoto no se levanto la mañana del 4 de febrero cuando la luz se alzo en lo alto del cielo, ni lo hizo cuando finalmente el calor entro de lleno en su ahora habitación, mucho menos cuando su despertador sonó con fuerza durante tres minutos, justo a las nueve de la mañana.

Touya aquel día se levanto mucho antes de que amaneciera, cosa que no era su costumbre.

A pesar de que apenas y había dormido una hora aquella noche y un par de horas más durante aquella semana, no estaba cansado. Por supuesto, tampoco era completamente consiente de ello. Apenas y sentía sus manos temblar levemente a la hora de lavarse la cara y aun los que lo conocían bien no podían ver el color rojo que sus ojos cansados habían adquirido y mucho menos podían distinguir las leves ojeras que se le habían marcado en el apuesto rostro.

Toda aquella tristeza acumulada en su interior, toda aquella ansiedad, todo lo que durante el día escondía detrás de una sonrisa, todo eso de alguna manera le daba la suficiente energía para soportar el cansancio.

Pero poder levantarse de la cama, tener la energía para salir a trabajar, tener la fuerza para aparentar y hacer cosas tan simples como comer, que requerían de toda su voluntad, todo tenía su precio. Y su rostro reflejaba la parte de si mismo que se había perdido poco a poco durante las últimas tres semanas.

Tres semanas.

Exactamente tres semanas habían pasado desde que le dieran la noticia... ¡Y lo recordaba todo como si hubiera pasado el día anterior!

Su teléfono había sonado y sin rodeos, la voz de una mujer le había informado que su novia había sufrido un accidente. Después los doctores le dijeron que ella no despertaría y que debía despedirse... le aseguraron que no había ninguna esperanza de recuperarla.

Y no se equivocaban.

Cuanto ella despertó, contra todo pronóstico medico, después de una larga semana de observación, cuando ella por fin pudo recibir visitas y ver a sus amigos... ella no pudo reconocerlo.

Había perdido la memoria.

No, aun después de platicar con el doctor, preguntar segundas opiniones e investigar arduamente en bibliotecas y paginas de Internet, no lograba entender cómo es que ella había podido olvidar los últimos tres años de su vida... aquellos en los que se habían conocido, en los que comenzaron a vivir juntos... aquellos tres años en que se habían enamorado perdidamente el uno del otro.

El silencio de la habitación lo rodeo un instante y el conjunto de objetos que le recordaban tanto esos felices momentos perdidos parecieron acorralarlo en medio de la oscuridad.

Se sentó en el sofá-cama un momento y se llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, como si con eso pudiera sacar aquel dolor.

¿Por qué le había pasado esto a él? ¿Por qué la vida le hacía perderla de una manera tan cruel? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, el destino tenía que separarlos si eran tan felices?...

Se llevo la mano al cuello y sostuvo por un instante su collar, agacho la cabeza y se limpio las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar y que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas.

No podía derrumbarse. No ahora. No mientras ella lo necesitara...

No tenía opción.

Con toda la fuerza que poseía, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, como si todo estuviera bien.

* * *

El desayuno no tardo mucho en estar listo, Touya estaba acostumbrado a prepararlo todas las mañanas, y a pesar de que últimamente había perdido aquella costumbre debido a las circunstancias, hoy el entretenerse con este acto tan simple le había ayudado bastante.

Su sonrisa al principio forzada, lentamente fue cambiando a una verdadera muestra de alegría, para cuando Sakura salió de su habitación, ella se encontró con un Touya muy parecido al que viviera en aquella casa un mes atrás.

-¡Buenos días!

-Monstruo, buenos días

Sakura fue hacia la mesa y comenzó a comer un panecillo, pasando por alto casi toda la demás comida que llenaba la mesa. Parecía estar en un estado parecido al de su amigo, pues a pesar de sonreír había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, además las ojeras que su rostro mostraba dejaban claro que ella tampoco había logrado dormir mucho la noche anterior.

Ella tenía un aspecto dulce, y desde el día en que la conoció, a Touya le pareció una chica sumamente peculiar, pero no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptar que lo mejor para Tomoyo era que ella se mudara con ellos, por lo menos hasta que encontraran una idea mejor. Y ahora tenía que admitir que confiaba bastante en ella, no por nada era una de sus mejores amigas, aunque en realidad la veía más como a una hermana menor.

-¿Dormiste bien? ¿No fue muy incomodo el sillón de la oficina?

-No, para nada- respondió Touya- Como es un sofá/cama es bastante cómodo... aunque igual no dormí mucho -dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Igual yo... -dijo ella, luego bostezo y volvió a mirarlo- aun que tú te ves más fresco que yo...

-Debe ser la costumbre

Sakura hizo un leve puchero y se quedo observando al joven por largo rato. Era muy rara la sensación que le provocaba verlo en este estado, era casi como si fuera una persona completamente diferente, aunque ella misma se sentía muy diferente también. "Que triste", pensó antes de volver su atención a la comida.

Fue en ese instante en que por primera vez cayo en cuenta del aspecto de la cocina, y sin poder contenerse, comenzó a reír de la manera más discreta que pudo.

Por alguna extraña razón, toda la mesa y los alrededores de la estufa, estaban llenos de todo tipo de platillos: huevos revueltos, tocino, cereal, fruta picada, jugo de naranja, jugo de zanahoria, café, ensalada de atún, pastelillos, panqueques, hotcakes, pan dulce, galletas, salchichas, arroz, verduras, mariscos, salchichas, sushi... y hasta platillos que ella desconocía por completo.

Touya, por lo que ella veía, llevaba horas cocinando.

"Todos tienen su forma de distraer se mente" - Fue lo que pensó- "Y él tiene mucho en que pensar ahora..."

* * *

Dieron las 10 y pasaron todavía otros 10 minutos antes de que apareciera Tomoyo. Touya aun freía tocino cuando ella cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días... -susurro tímida.

-Buenos días -dijo Sakura.

-Muy buenos días -dijo Touya volviendo el rostro un instante, intentando sonreír.

La cocina quedo en un raro silencio. Tomoyo aprovecho y se sentó a la mesa. Tanto Sakura como Touya la miraban de reojo, curiosos de saber cual de los platillos escogería.

Pero la joven de ojos azules no escogió nada, sólo se quedo viendo la mesa con curiosidad.

-¿Van a venir más personas?- Preguntó con temor.

-No, no, para nada -contesto Touya rápidamente con el rostro de color rojo y mirando la cocina avergonzado- yo... -evito la mirada de la menor, apago finalmente la lumbre de la estufa y se sentó-

-Él sólo exagero un poco, quería darte de donde escoger... anda -dijo Sakura muy divertida, acercándole un plato con huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo de naranja- come algo o lo harás sentir mal

La joven se sonrojo y comenzó a comer.

La verdad se sentía extraña; el ser objeto de tantas atenciones de alguien que decía conocerla y que era evidente le tenía mucho cariño, sin poder tener la menor idea de que era lo que los hacía tan cercanos, era una de las cosas que más le perturbaban ahora.

Pero como no podía hacer gran cosa por cambiarlo, intentaba seguirles la corriente y fingía no sentirse preocupada por eso, después de todo, ellos parecían alterarse fácilmente cuando a ella le molestaba algo.

La única información que tenía de Touya (al que ahora veía de reojo sin que él lo notara) era la que le había dado su mejor amiga. Él era un joven que trabajaba en la industria musical, que disfrutaba de viajar y que vivía con ella desde hacia un año.

Nadie le había dicho directamente si era o no su novio, si eran solo amigos o si sólo compartían casa, pero era más que evidente para ella que salían juntos desde hacia ya un buen tiempo, a pesar de que nada en aquella casa le indicaba aquello.

Lanzó un suspiro y continuo comiendo, con esa sensación en el estomago, una diferente a la que la llenaba cuando pensaba en lo que le hacía falta, una sensación que surgía cuando pensaba en las cosas que le ocultaban.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué no le decían simplemente lo que ocurría? ¿Por que mantenían su relación con Touya oculta como si fuera algo malo, cuando era obvio que ambos se querían mucho?

Frunció levemente el ceño.

Había sido igual en el hospital. Habían tardado varios días en finalmente decirle lo que había ocurrido...

¿Es que había algo malo con ella? ¿Cual era el verdadero problema? ¿Por qué no podían decirle la verdad?

* * *

La joven de ojos verdes miro a Tomoyo durante unos momentos, entre temerosa y preocupada. Un silencio se había formado en la habitación y sus amigos miraban su comida con expresiones similares, como si fueran a encontrar de alguna manera todas las respuestas en el desayuno.

Era tan triste verlos a ambos así, aun más después de convivir con ellos durante esos tres años, con la certeza de que eran almas gemelas...

¡Y ahora ni siquiera podían decirle a ella que estaban juntos!

"¡Maldito doctor!"- Pensó Sakura- "¿Por qué rayos no podemos siquiera enseñarle las fotos donde están juntos, los regalos que se hacían o las cartas de amor? ¿Por qué debemos fingir que sólo eran buenos amigos?"

Bufó con molestia y como si su propia mente le respondiera, un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza.

[Flasback]

El Dr. Syaoran Li estaba detrás de su escritorio, mirando con molestia un montón de papeles, con una expresión grave en el rostro. Frente a él estaban Touya, Sonomi, madre de Tomoyo, y Sakura, los tres parecían preocupados. Era la primera vez que hablaban con él doctor desde que Tomoyo había despertado.

La voz de Syaoran resonó en la habitación y detuvo por un instante el latir de sus corazones, era claro por su tonó de voz que sus noticias no eran buenas.

-Ella probablemente nunca recupere la memoria, es más, creo que lo mejor por ahora es que ella nunca la recupere por completo... -miro un instante a Touya, que había palidecido gravemente-... me temo que debido a sus heridas, cualquier presión en la corteza cerebral puede ser fatal... el exceso de estrés, algún golpe, cualquier cosa podría desatar otra hemorragia... -el doctor se quedo callado un instante, como si aquellas palabras fueran las más difíciles- ella podría volver al estado de coma y hasta podría... morir

Sakura se puso a llorar abrazada de Sonomi.

-Quiero que les quede claro algo... cuando les digo que lo mejor es que ella no recupere la memoria, es porque no debemos permitir que ocurra... -miro fijamente a Touya y a Sakura- no puede ver objetos de gran valor emocional, no pueden contarle sobre lo que ella vivió, ni del accidente, ni nada que pueda desatar desprevenidamente sus recuerdos... pueden... pueden responder a sus preguntas, si ella cuestiona sobre algo no deben mentirle, pero únicamente un poco de información a la vez... si a ella le comienza a doler la cabeza, si se marea, si tiene ascos... ante cualquier síntoma deben traerla inmediatamente al hospital...

[Fin del Flasback]

Está bien. Lo entendía.

Según Syaoran contarle sobre el nivel en el que estaba la relación de ella y Touya podía ser demasiado, no sólo porque Tomoyo no tenía ningún recuerdo suyo, si no porque podría llegar a ser muy estresante el saber que alguien, de quien no sabía nada, la conocía mucho mejor de lo que ella se conocía a si misma.

"¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!"

Repitió en su mente una y otra vez, mientras se cubría la cabeza con el gorro de su sudadera (siendo ignorada de igual manera por los otros dos en la habitación). ¿En realidad no habría oportunidad alguna para esos dos?


	3. Capitulo 2: Window

La casa de la familia K era la típica tradicional japonesa.

Era un lugar precioso, de eso no había duda alguna. Era amplio, elegante y sumamente cómodo, contaba con dos habitaciones, un estudio, una pequeña biblioteca, un sótano y un amplio patio, la mayoría del piso era de madera y casi todas las habitaciones tenían grandes ventanas, por lo que no importaba donde te encontraras, siempre había mucha luz, además, debido a su ubicación era un lugar sumamente tranquilo.

De quererlo realmente, podrían venderla en menos de una semana.

Por lo menos eso es lo que creía el mayor de los hijos, Kurogane, en estos momentos, mientras estaba en el estudio mirando las cuentas por pagar.

Chiharu, su hermana menor, probablemente estaría de acuerdo con él. Era demasiado grande para dos jóvenes hermanos que debían pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera.

Es más, poco a poco al pasar los años, casi sin que lo notaran, se había convertido en un sitio que usaban sólo para dormir, un tipo de almacén para sus pertenencias, una especie de hotel de paso entre la escuela, el trabajo y el hospital.

Se había vuelto un lugar triste.

No por culpa de la decoración o el ambiente. Era culpa de los recuerdos. Esos que estrujaban su corazón hasta que se quedaba sin esperanza alguna.

Esos recuerdos parecían escucharse a través de las paredes, surgían del olor a tierra mojada, volvían a ellos con el golpeteo del agua contra el techo y con el rechinido de la madera bajo sus pies.

¡Y es que habían perdido tanto a través de los años!

Sus padres habían muerto hacia 7 años, dos años después Chiharu había sido diagnosticada con una enfermedad que amenazaba su vida, después de seis meses Kurogane había sido expulsado de la escuela de música y al intentar acudir a su familia, esta los abandono a su suerte y comenzó a debatirles su herencia.

Al final, de manera forzada, tuvieron que embarcarse en la independencia siendo aun unos niños, Kurogane tuvo que adoptar el papel de padre por el bien de su única y querida hermana, y ambos, por culpa del miedo, se dejaron invadir en la soledad.

Dejar aquella casa llena de malos recuerdos y comenzar desde cero era la idea más acertada.

Pero... con todo ese pasado...

¿Realmente podían tener un nuevo comienzo? ¿Podían en realidad permitirse soñar con un futuro?...

* * *

_Extrañamente conozco mejor sobre el final_

_Estoy triste, muy triste, cuando te miro_  
_Te veo por última vez_  
_Todavía eres bonita, muy bonita, cuando te miro_

_Esta podría ser la última vez que decimos adiós_  
_Esta podría ser la última vez que decimos buenas noches_  
_Esta podría ser la última vez_

_Ve despacio, todo mi cuerpo tiembla_  
_En un día soleado, de repente llueve en esta ventana_  
_Ventana lluviosa_

_Cálmate, mi voz tiembla_  
_La ventana que conoce los secretos de esta noche de paz_  
_Ventana lluviosa_

_Nadie sabe de mi corazón_  
_Puede parecer que estoy sonriendo_  
_pero realmente no lo estoy haciendo, cuando te miro_  
_Te veo llorar, el amor es doloroso, muy doloroso_  
_Cuando te miro, mírame_

_Miro en tus ojos (deja que llueva)_  
_Miro el cielo (deja que llueva)_  
_Lava el dolor (deja que llueva)_

[Window - GDragon]

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 2**

* * *

La familia K había comenzado con el feliz matrimonio entre Kuragane y Kikyo*(1).

Ambos, dando la espalda a los deseos de sus padres, hermanos y hermanas, se dirigieron a la ciudad y se mudaron a una enorme casa.

El segundo obstáculo entre ellos y la felicidad llego poco después, cuando intentaron embarazarse y fueron informados por el doctor que les era físicamente imposible.

Debido a su forma de ser, cálida y amorosa, no se dejaron vencer y no dudaron en adoptar un hijo.

Fue así que el pequeño Kurogane (al que nombraron así para demostrar lo felices que eran de ser sus nuevos padres) llegó a sus vidas.

Él venía de una horrible familia, su padre era abusivo y su madre se había suicidado cuando era aun un bebe, pero ante los ojos de sus nuevos padres, era un joven alegre, juguetón, muy inteligente y sobre protector, que enseguida se robo sus corazones y lleno su gran casa de alegría.

Unos años después, como suele pasar en ocasiones, Kikyo se embarazo y sin problema alguno tuvo a su primera hija: Chiharu.

La vida en aquel lugar no pudo llegar a ser más perfecta para aquella familia.

Kurogane amó a su hermana como si fuera de su propia sangre y la cuido arduamente, mientras que la pequeña llegó a admirar a su hermano casi como una hija admira a su padre.

La sangre no significaba nada para Kurogane. Se consideraba su hermano, estuvieran emparentados o no. O eso pensaba, por lo menos hasta que ella se enfermo y se dio cuenta de que "eso" era lo que había marcado el destino de Chiharu.

Si él no fuera hijo de otra madre y de otro padre habría podido tal vez ayudarla, no le hubiera importado sacrificarse si era por su bien, no le hubiera importado morir si ella podía vivir a cambio...

En eso pensaba Kurogane al despertar aquel 4 de febrero.

Como había tenido una pesadilla en la que su hermana moría, se había levantado y dirigido al baño rápidamente, y al entrar fue directamente hacia el retrete y vomito. Las lágrimas que había derramado en sueños aun estaban frescas en su apuesto rostro.

-¿Por qué, si éramos tan felices, pasó todo esto?...

Dijo al aire.

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?...

Nadie respondió.

Se puso de pie y tiro de la cadena. Estaba cansado y su cuerpo le parecía terriblemente pesado, pero camino hasta el lavabo, se lavo el rostro y se enjuago la boca.

-¿Por qué?...

Preguntó en un susurro. Alzo la vista y se miro en el espejo. Su reflejo, con una mirada desesperada en el rostro, guardo silencio ante la pregunta. Frustrado golpeo con fuerza el espejo, rompiendo este en pedazos. Su mano comenzó a sangrar y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Rayos!

La sangre corrió por el lavabo y los pedazos del espejo que habían caído pronto se mancharon de rojo. Sin embargo él no se movió. La visión de su propia sangre, aquella sangre tan inútil, le hizo quedarse absorto por un momento.

En medio del silencio y la oscuridad previa al amanecer, se vio a si mismo terminando con todo.

El final de sus problemas se veía tan cerca, que sus dedos cosquilleaban ante la idea de tomar uno de esos trozos y con un único movimiento finalmente acabar con su vida.

¿Tenia realmente una razón para existir? ¿Había algo por lo que valiera la pena seguir en ese horrible mundo que le había arrancado tan cruelmente cada oportunidad de felicidad? ¿Había razón para seguir luchando contra el destino, que ya tantas veces le había hecho saber que no debía seguir en este mundo? ¿Había algo más que él pudiera hacer además de terminar con todo?...

Justo cuando estaba levantando su mano, el canto de un gorrión*(2) que estaba fuera de su ventana lo hizo volver en si, y sintiéndose un completo idiota comenzó a limpiar todo.

Su hermana. La luz de su vida, su razón de existir. Ella era la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Era la única esperanza que podía llegar a albergar en su corazón.

Se apuro a limpiar todo y decidió que era momento de salir de aquella casa (a la cual en esos momentos culpaba por aquel pequeño desliz de su conciencia).

Tenía que ir al hospital para visitarla antes de ir a trabajar.

* * *

Chiharu en esos momentos estaba despertando de un largo y delicioso sueño.

Por unos momentos no supo donde se encontraba y miro alrededor confundida.

Ella realmente nunca podría acostumbrarse a despertar en un hospital, de eso estaba más que segura; no lo había hecho en esos tres años, y ahora, después de tres semanas estando internada, tampoco lo había logrado hacer.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de una joven y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Souma, que abría las cortinas en esos momentos, la miraba desde el otro lado del cuarto. Alegre y linda como siempre, la saludo y se acerco a ella.

-¿Cómo dormiste? -Pregunto Souma acercándose.

-Muy bien...- Respondió Chiharu con un tono casi infantil- tuve un sueño muy bonito donde conocía un perro en un parque... era arrugado y tenía un lazo de color rosa y me lamia mis manos... ¡Fue realmente fabuloso!

-¿Esta vez fue un perro arrugado?- dijo Souma divertida- Vaya que conoces un montón de perros en tus sueños, Chiharu

-¡Es que los perros son lo mejor!

-Okey, okey... no grite señorita, que puede despertar a su nuevo vecino y él doctor nos regañara a ambas... -Souma miro su reloj y después de apuntar unas cosas en la tabla que estaba en los pies de la cama de Chiharu, volvió a hablar- Todo parece estar en orden, en unos minutos vendrá el doctor a hacerte un chequeo y luego será la hora de visitas, así que pórtate bien unos minutos y espera a que venga el doctor

Chiharu asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza ante las palabras de Souma y se despidió de ella con un movimiento de su mano.

Una vez que ella salió del cuarto, se recostó sobre la cama y soltó un hondo suspiro.

Fingir una sonrisa era tan cansado... aun tan sólo intentar sonar alegre le desgastaba mucho... no era feliz, por más que sonriera y se comportara como si todo estuviera en orden, aquello no podía hacerse real.

Estaba cansada de estar enferma, de los hospitales y de las medicinas, estaba cansada de aquella vida a la que había tenido que acoplarse desde que la diagnosticaran.

No soportaba no poder tener una vida normal, odiaba haber tenido que dejar la escuela y detestaba el hecho de que no podía tener amigos.

Los últimos tres años se la había pasado la mitad de su tiempo en consultas y revisiones medicas, se había hecho examen tras examen y había tenido varias operaciones, hasta había probado tratamientos experimentales que sólo la habían debilitado aun más.

Si fuera por ella hacia mucho que habría salido de ese lugar y habría disfrutado de su vida.

Años, meses, días, horas. No importaba cuanto le quedaba. Ella quería pasar ese tiempo afuera. Quería pasar ese tiempo en libertad.

Cerro los ojos y se imagino a si misma fuera de aquel lugar, rodeada completamente de arena... sin preocupaciones... sin enfermedad...

Soñar...

Soñar era lo único que le quedaba ahora...

* * *

Kurogane, ya bañado y arreglado, llegó al hospital alrededor de medio día y entro en la habitación de su hermana (la número 301) portando un gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días dormilona!- Dijo al entrar.

-¡Hermano!- Chiharu se sentó en la cama y sonrío al verlo.

Kurogane se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama que ocupaba su hermana y tomo su mano cariñosamente.

-¿Dormiste bien? ¿Ya desayunaste?

-Excelente- contesto la menor con actitud animada- soñé con unos perros y Souma hablo un rato conmigo... además conocí a mi nuevo vecino... -Volvió el rostro hacia la cama vecina, la cual ahora estaba vacía, y frunció el ceño levemente- aunque fue a hacerse unos exámenes hace rato... que lastima... quería que lo conocieras...

Kurogane rió ante el puchero de su hermana, lo que hizo que ella volviera el rostro para verlo. Fue entonces que Chiharu noto algo extraño en él.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

En vano intento ocultar la herida, su hermana fue más rápida y antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo, ya observaba la mano con detenimiento.

-¡Está horrible! ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

-No es nada...- Kurogane se soltó de su agarre y oculto la mano- iré a que me pongan una venda más tarde...

Chiharu volvió a hacer un puchero.

Era claro que le molestaba la actitud de su hermano. La verdad, siempre le había molestado eso de él. A veces estaba tan enfrascado preocupado por ella, que olvidaba cuidar de si mismo.

Ella estaba condenada a aquella vida de hospital, pero él... ¿Por qué también debía quedarse igual de encerrado? ¿Era realmente necesario que ambos perdieran la libertad? ¿Era necesario que ambos sufrieran el peso de la enfermedad?

-¡Hermano!...

Kurogane le dio unas palmaditas a Chiharu (con su mano sana) y le sonrió.

-Ya, ya... iré ahora mismo a ver a Syaoran para que estés tranquila... de todas formas quiero preguntarle sobre tu dada de alta... ayer me dijo que tal vez podrías salir en un par de días si todo salía bien

Kurogane se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Chiharu asintió ante sus palabras, aun sin poder quitar esa expresión preocupada del rostro.

Realmente le preocupaba su hermano...

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así, hermanito?...

* * *

Minutos después, Kurogane tocó a la puerta del consultorio de Syaoran Li, el medico que atendía a su hermana.

Una voz le indico que pasara.

-¡Kurogane!... Llegas más temprano de lo que te esperaba

El aludido asintió y soltó una leve risa.

-Me corte la mano y Chiharu se altero un poco... ¿podrías ponerme una venda o algo?... pensaba amarrarme un trapo más tarde porque no quería ir al consultorio y aumentar las cuentas del hospital... en realidad cualquier cosa sirve... sólo es para calmarla

Syaoran se levanto de su silla y fue hacia el joven, frunciendo levemente el ceño al observar de cerca la herida.

-Vaya... ¿Qué rayos estuviste haciendo?...

Kurogane desvió la mirada y oculto su mano, casi como si ese no fuera un medido, si no su padre quien le miraba con preocupación.

-Nada...

Syaoran suspiró y fue hacia el cajón de su escritorio.

-Siéntate... anda... te cerrare la herida... creo que tendré que ponerte un par de puntos, pero nada que no puedas soportar

Kurogane asintió y obedeció con la actitud de un niño manso. Enseguida Syaoran se puso a la obra y comenzó a limpiar la herida y a cerrarla.

-Bueno... ya que estás aquí puedo decirte que Chiharu será dada de alta mañana... así que para medio día ya podrá estar de regreso en su casa... sólo quiero que pase aquí la noche para observación, no creo que siga en peligro... por desgracia aun no sé que es lo que causo su sangrado... así que tendrá que venir a verme...

-¿Semanalmente?- Dijo Kurogane, interrumpiéndolo.

Syaoran asintió.

-Cambiaremos sus citas de una vez al mes a una vez a la semana, sólo para estar seguros...- miro con preocupación al joven que parecía haberse molestado ante las noticias- se que a ella no le gustara... pero no veo otro remedio... intentare hablar con algunos de mis colegas y veré si hay algo más que podamos hacer...

Kurogane asintió.

A lo largo de esos tres años, poco a poco, la vida de Chiharu se había estado reduciendo cada vez más, no sólo su salud física y mental, si no también su vida social.

Él estaba al tanto de sus deseos de pasar sus últimos días en la playa, viajando, sintiendo el viento sobre su rostro, sumergiéndose en el agua, sufriendo por cual traje de baño usar y pensando cosas superfluas como conseguir un novio, conociendo gente nueva, arriesgándose a beber hasta desmayarse y realizando locuras como tatuarse unas grandes alas de ángel en la espalda.

No podía decirle que lo sabía, sabía que ella no se sentiría cómoda con eso. Realmente se esforzaba mucho en no hacerle notar su infelicidad...

Por eso es que había estado pensando en vender la casa.

El dinero les ayudaría a cubrir las cuentas del hospital y finalmente podrían tomarse unas buenas vacaciones, sólo ellos dos, sin preocupaciones.

-Listo, ya puedes moverte... sólo debes venir mañana a un chequeo... en una semana puedo quitarte los puntos

Kurogane volvió a la realidad y miro su mano vendada.

-Va por mi cuenta... -dijo Syaoran cuando vio la intención de Kurogane de sacar la cartera- ahora ve a ver a Chiharu antes de que se preocupe más...

* * *

Kurogane salió de la oficina y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Pasaría a ver a Chiharu unos minutos y luego volvería a casa, debía cambiarse de ropa e ir a trabajar, después debía volver al hospital a ver a Chiharu nuevamente y salir antes de que empezara su otro trabajo de medio-tiempo.

¿Tendría tiempo para ir a comer algo?

Miro el reloj de su muñeca por unos segundos, lo que fue tiempo suficiente para que alcanzara a escuchar una voz al final del pasillo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

La voz era tan dulce que le hizo detenerse y volver el rostro.

Y ese momento decidió el resto de su vida.

* * *

*Nota:

1. La madre de Kurogane no tiene nombre, tanto en el manga como en el anime, por lo que este nombre es uno que le di yo, sólo para rellenar el espacio.

2. Los gorriones en tiempos de los romanos, fue asociado a divinidades protectoras y domésticas de su hogar y de sus alacenas.


	4. Capitulo 3: Fool

Habían pasado poco más de tres años desde que Eriol Hiragizawa hablara con Tomoyo Daidouji por última vez, poco menos de tres años y medio habían transcurrido desde la última vez que la pudo ver, el mismo tiempo que él había pasado en el extranjero.

Al pisar Japón por primera vez, una semana antes de enterarse de su accidente, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella, como si el solo aire del país estuviera cargado de su aroma.

La verdad nunca la había llegado a olvidar por completo, por más relaciones en las que intento involucrarse, por más alcohol que bebió, por más que se alejo de todas las cosas que le hacían recordarla, ella había estado presente en su mente todo ese tiempo.

Y había comenzado a pensar que quizá nunca la podría olvidar, después de todo, ella era su primer amor.

Claro que había aprendido a vivir con el dolor, había logrado aceptar casi por completo el hecho de que lo mejor para ella era vivir lejos de él.

Todo había sido por su bien. Estar lejos era tan sólo lo mejor que él podía hacer por ella. Eso se decía a si mismo todo el tiempo, de esa manera podía recordarla con una sonrisa.

El saber que ella estaba bien era lo que lo había mantenido fuera de su vida, por eso es que al escuchar la noticia, al saber que ella estaba en el hospital, eso cambio por completo.

Era evidente que lo mejor que podía hacer era estar a su lado y protegerla con sus propias manos.

* * *

_No te vayas, no me dejes y te vayas._

_No, no tengo la confianza, no engañes a mis dos ojos._  
_Yo sigo esperando por ti como un tonto._

_En el olvidado ramo de rosas sigue tu esencia, aunque yo quiero borrarla no se puede. Te estas marchando dejándome vagos recuerdos, amaba todo de ti. ¿Por qué estamos intentando ir por caminos diferentes? Debiste ser sincera, debiste haberte aferrado a mí, yo no sabia nada, pero tu, tu debiste sostenerme... Tú... tonta..._

_Aun no comprendo al amor._  
_¿Porque te sigues alejando de mí?_  
_Estoy como un tonto frente a tu puerta, eso duele_  
_y me doy la vuelta, solo con mi triste imagen._  
_Aun hay mal entendidos sin resolverse,_  
_en tu interior hay un deseo por los problemas._  
_Te extraño, así que por lo menos_  
_en tu corazón quiero vivir y respirar_

_Te amo... no te amo..._  
_Vas a regresar... no regresaras..._  
_Te extraño..._

_He llorado toda la noche, te he llamado y no respondes, me he escondido evitando el mundo, desde el momento en que te fuiste he comenzado a morir. Nada ha cambiado. La constante enfermedad se vuelve mas profunda. Solo a mi me esta doliendo, esta estrella esta amando y fatigándose... Tu...tonta..._

_A pesar de que he quedado solo,_  
_dentro de mí tus recuerdos me sujetan._  
_No nos apartemos de la ultima pagina_  
_toma mi mano._

_Toma las cartas y fotografías que me diste,_  
_aun si las tiro, nunca se borraran dentro de mí._  
_Debido a mi corazón lleno de esperanza,_  
_me quedo despierto toda la noche._  
_No voy a ser capaz de desprenderme_  
_de este poco de esperanza._

[Fool - BigBang]

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Eriol Hiragizawa era el hijo primogénito de una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo Japón.

Era un joven modelo, así que los señores Hiragizawa no podían quejarse. La mala actitud hacia ellos era probablemente su único gran defecto, pero le tenían tan poco cariño a su hijo, que está pasaba casi desapercibida por completo.

Él, desde que era pequeño había sido educado para destacar en cualquier actividad que realizara. Estaba acostumbrado a los lujos y siempre había sido tratado como un adulto, le habían dicho que tenía la razón sin importar si era o no cierto, habían cumplido todos sus caprichos y lo único que sus padres le habían pedido a cambio había sido, por supuesto, el total control de su futuro. Eso había marcado en gran parte su personalidad.

Ahora ya tenía 23 años.

Y había pasado toda su vida preparándose para ese momento de su vida. Había asistido a numerosas escuelas privadas y había tenido montones de maestros particulares, manejaba 4 idiomas y sabía entender otros 2, conocía de política, de comercio, de finanzas, sabía de matemáticas, de química, física y biología, era reconocido por su gusto en el arte y hasta era casi un experto en literatura.

No era para sorprenderse que a su corta edad ya tuviera su propia compañía y fuera de los jóvenes más ricos de Japón.

Era simplemente lo que se esperaba de él.

Ese era el camino que se esperaba siguiera el hijo heredero del Imperio Hiragizawa, nada más y nada menos. Su personalidad, sus gustos, sus sueños. Todo eso estaba en segundo plano. Lo más importante en él era su nombre.

El apellido "Hiragizawa" era algo que cargaba como un castigo, pero que como pocas personas en este mundo, había aprendido a sobrellevar.

La mañana del 4 de febrero, mientras se preparaba para salir, se quedo durante unos minutos frente al espejo que estaba junto a la puerta de su habitación y casi no pudo saber que había pasado con él.

Ya no había rastro del Eriol que disfrutaba la vida, ahora era sólo un caparazón hueco, un títere que sus padres podían usar para aumentar su fortuna y que muy pronto tendría otra familia a la cual tendría que forzarse a amar.

Se sentía acorralado.

Llevaba apenas una semana en Japón y ya sentía que llegaba al final de su vida lleno de arrepentimientos.

¿Había alguna salvación para su felicidad o por siempre seguiría siendo un peón más, siempre obediente al mandato del rey, dispuesto al sacrificio y a la muerte por algo a lo que ni el mismo le encontraba sentido?

Se arreglo la ropa y pateo una de sus mesitas intentando alejar aquellas ideas de su mente.

No tenía ningún caso preocuparse ahora por su futuro.

De todas formas no tenía ninguna razón por la cual intentar cambiar su destino, lo que realmente deseaba ahora no tenía el menor sentido para él. La vida en "familia" que le esperaba era probablemente lo único que podría llegar a ser importante para él. Nada podía ser peor, que la soledad a la que se había tenido que acostumbrar.

Se quedo mirando al espejo un minuto más, antes de que un pequeño gatito se acercara a él, curioso por el ruido y dispuesto a subirle el animo restregándose contra sus piernas.

-Niño travieso... ¿quieres salir?

Le pregunto Eriol a su pequeño amigo, que le miro fijamente a modo de respuesta.

-Vamos, vamos... cuidado con tus patitas

Le puso su correa a Spinel, tomo su chaqueta y salió a la calle.

La verdad él era la única verdadera compañía que había tenido desde que regresara a Japón, así que podía decir que en esos momentos no estaba del todo solo.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? -Le pregunto.

Spinel sólo le miro y siguió caminando a su lado, con su expresión seria y su cola moviéndose suavemente de un lado a otro, una señal que a él le parecía afirmar que el pequeño le entendía a la perfección. Era una de esas cosas que tanto le fascinaban de su querido gato, parecía guardar un gran saber detrás de sus ojos oscuros.

-Creo que lo mejor será pasar al v-e-t-e-r-i-n-a-r-i-o y luego ir al parque

Dijo Eriol.

Sin embargo, justo cuando comenzaba a caminar calle abajo, su teléfono celular sonó.

El número que apareció en pantalla le hizo detenerse en seco y hacer una mueca.

-¿Otra vez tú?- Preguntó al contestar.

-Bonita manera de hablarle a tu esposa...-Dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Futura esposa... aun no nos hemos casado, no lo olvides- Contesto Eriol con tono irritado.

-Detalles, querido. Sólo detalles minúsculos. Sabes tan bien como yo que ese matrimonio es imposible de evitar, deberías acostumbrarte a la idea de una vez... no quiero un esposo deprimente por el resto de mi vida, te lo digo de una vez, suficiente tengo con mis propios problemas como para también cargar con los tuyos

-Deja de actuar tan tranquila y ya dime para que me marcaste

-Bueno... -la voz femenina se quedo unos instantes en silencio y luego hablo con el mismo tono divertido- pensé que sería lindo pasar un buen rato con mi prometido. Es un lindo día y sabes mejor que nadie que no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad...

Eriol frunció el ceño.

-Bien... no tardes...- Dijo antes de cortar la llamada y volver adentro.

* * *

El timbre sonó con fuerza y Eriol, sin esperar a que alguno de sus criados se acercara a la puerta, fue hacia la entrada y dejo pasar a su no tan apreciada invitada.

La mujer impuso se presencia en la habitación, a pesar de que la única persona que había ahí era el dueño de la casa.

Era una mujer hermosa, con estilo y elegancia.

Irónicamente, a primera vista parecía la mujer perfecta para Eriol. Era como si ambos se complementaran el uno al otro. Mismo estilo, misma mirada orgullosa, misma actitud arrogante.

-Bienvenida...

Dijo el joven burlonamente.

-Muchas gracias, querido... pero, ¿y mi beso?... vaya manera de recibir a la mujer que tendrá tus hijos... ¿no vez que tu frialdad lastima mi pobre corazón?

La mujer, con la misma actitud y mientras hablaba, se dirigió a la cocina, la cual ya conocía, y comenzó a buscar algo de comer. Su prometido la siguió y se le quedo viendo, en sus brazos sostenía a Spinel.

-¿Corazón?... ¡Vaya bromita!...

-¿Insinúas que no soy una chica sensible y compasiva? -La joven fingió ofenderse y luego volvió a la búsqueda de un bocadillo.

-Lo estoy diciendo con toda claridad, "amor"

-Ya deja de ser tan amargado y dime donde estas las cosas dulces... no he comido nada y estoy despierta desde las 6 de la mañana...

Eriol finalmente soltó a su gatito y de un cajón saco una bolsa de galletas y otra de pan dulce. La mirada de la chica se relajo y mostró por primera vez una linda sonrisa.

-¡Dulce! ¡Dulce! ¡Dulce!...-repitió una y otra vez.

-¿Estuviste en una conferencia de prensa o en una de las juntas de directivos?

-Pff... estuve en una de esas interminables reuniones con inversionistas extranjeros...-dijo ella mientras comía-

-Seguramente aumentaran ahora que estamos prometidos... mis padres también deben de estar al tope de trabajo... -una media sonrisa paso por su rostro y se acerco a comer una galleta, súbitamente con actitud amigable- tengo suerte de que el vicepresidente se encarga de todo... casi no me importa el hecho de que no ha querido arreglar mis papeles de traslado de bienes para que comience a trabajar...

-Eres increíble... ¿que tu padre no te ha dicho nada?... ¿acaso no le importa que puedan robarte tu puesto en la empresa?...

-Kaho... parece que no conoces a mis padres... -se llevo otra galleta a la boca y la mastico con calma- lo tiene bien sujeto a ese tipo... en realidad no hay de que preocuparse... en todo caso debería preocuparme de que ellos no decidan quitarme mi propia empresa... ellos son capaces de eso y más...

-Vaya...- la rubia pareció casi sorprendida por un instante, pero luego su mirada volvió a ser aquella cosa fría y sin emociones, por lo que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto- por lo menos después de la boda podre quitarles la mitad...

Eriol soltó una risa casi sincera y se acomodo la ropa.

-Claro, querida...-dijo alegre- ahora deja eso y vamos a comer algo...

* * *

Kaho Mizuki salió de la casa seguida de Eriol.

Paso un minuto tal vez, y la hermosa joven se abrazo del brazo de su acompañante y actuó casi como una niña enamorada, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente, sus facciones se relajaron, de pronto pareciendo una persona completamente diferente.

-¿Oye que te pasa?...

Le pregunto, queriendo apartarla... sin lograrlo.

-Se llama hacer publicidad... y no creas que estoy muy contenta por hacerlo... -apretó su brazo más de la cuenta causándole un leve dolor- ups... perdón... deberías ver más a tu alrededor, querido... hay un par de reporteros al otro lado de la calle... pero no voltees... bobo

Dicho y hecho, Eriol, con un gesto inocente, volvió el rostro y miro a los reporteros, que tomaron eso como una invitación a acercársele.

-¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! ¡Eriol!

Kaho Mizuki rió divertida.

-Vaya que eres un bobo, amor... -dijo en tono dulce- ahora no podremos quitárnoslos de encima...

Los reporteros cruzaron la calle y lo rodearon

-¿Están felices por el compromiso? ¿Cómo decidieron casarse? ¿Están verdaderamente enamorados? ¿No creen que el dinero sea una mala excusa para contraer matrimonio?

-¿Están de acuerdo con la mala publicidad que ha tenido esta unión? ¿Qué dirían a los que están en contra de este matrimonio y esperan que se disuelva el compromiso?

-¿Hace cuanto se conocen? ¿Sus padres los presentaron con la intención de que se casaran?

-¿Ya tienen pensado a quien invitaran a la boda? ¿Será una gran ceremonia? ¿Tienen pensado gastar toda su fortuna?

-¿Sus compañías se unirán bajo una misma directiva?

-¿Son conscientes de que han subido las acciones de las compañías de sus familias? ¿Creen que esto ha sido un buen negocio?

-¿Creen en los matrimonios arreglados? ¿No creen que deberían esperar a ser mayores y encontrar a alguien a quien sí amen?

-¿No temen terminar en un divorcio? ¿Si lo hacen quien se quedara con la mitad de la compañía del otro?

-¿Harán un acuerdo pre-nupcial? ¿Eriol ya comenzó a trabajar de nuevo en la compañía? ¿Crees que los poderes cambien ahora que volviste a Japón?

-¿Eriol no estará pensando en sus viejas novias ahora que volvió? ¿Está enterado de que su antigua novia estuvo involucrada en el accidente de la calle "Rose"? ¿Piensa ir a visitarla al hospital?

Y con esa última pregunta, Eriol se congelo.

Su mundo aprecio desmoronarse en un instante, palideció y su corazón se detuvo. Era como si todo se hubiera acabado... y ahora lo único que quedaba en el mundo era el silencio y él en medio de una terrible explosión, que no sólo destruía su cuerpo, si no que hacia añicos su corazón, con tal fuerza, que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

No con su digna y fuerte voz, si no con una especie de gemido lastimero, susurro aquel nombre que tantas veces se había obligado a callar.

-¿Tomoyo?...

Su prometida, al ver su reacción, actuó como toda una hija de sus padres, tomó a su prometido del brazo y lo llevo adentro de la casa.

-Fin de la entrevista, caballeros...

Cerro la puerta tras de si y observo al joven, que parecía aun no lograr salir de aquel shock... ¿Quién era aquella Tomoyo de la que habían hablado?


	5. Capitulo 4: Tears are fallin

Un apuesto joven de ojos oscuros, aquel día 4 de febrero, poco antes de medio día, salio de la habitación 301, la que actualmente ocupaba como paciente en el Hospital Estatal de Tokio.

Había sido internado hacia casi tres meses, pero aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver aquel techo blanco sobre su cabeza, por lo que en esos momentos había escapado de su cuarto y vagaba por los pasillos.

Sólo quería pasear y evitar los exámenes de rutina, estos le aburrían y lo ponían de mal humor, no sólo porque era incomodo responder las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, si no también porque le recordaban el hecho de que no podía salir de aquel lugar.

"¿Souma se molestara?"- Pensó- "Sí, seguramente..."

Su actitud lo hacia parecer aun más apuesto de lo que ya era, tanto, que su propia madre se habría sorprendido. No era para menos. Un joven en su situación que pudiera mantenerse en tal estado de calma era algo realmente asombroso.

¿Importaba realmente perderse un rato cuando estaba condenado a morir? ¿Era importante permanecer en aquel hospital cuando aquellos doctores no podían hacer nada para salvarlo?

Su mirada, años antes una luz que reflejaba un alma valiente y rebelde, ahora tenía un débil brillo que reflejaba su resignación.

Moriría.

Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero muy pronto su corazón se detendría y finalmente él dejaría de estar en este mundo.

Por un momento, mientras todas estas ideas pasaban por su mente, una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Seguramente su madre llegaría a alegrarse de eso, después de todo, él siempre había sido un estorbo para ella.

-"Ahora su hija podrá reclamar su derecho sobre aquella herencia"- Fue lo que pensó.

Y antes de que alguna otra idea cruzara su mente, abrió una puerta y desapareció.

* * *

_Paso las noches sin dormir_

_con muchos pensamientos de ella en mi mente_  
_No hay duda de que soy un tonto_  
_Las lágrimas están cayendo en mi corazón_  
_Debo enterrar todo el dolor_

_Pensé que estaba bien solo_  
_pero entonces apareciste_  
_y mi mundo se volvió al revés_  
_cuando ya me estaba dando por vencido_

_Yo no quería salir lastimado_  
_Era demasiado egoísta para ver que era un tonto_  
_Pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad de amar_  
_Así que elegí ser una persona así_  
_Alguien que nunca se preocupa por nadie más_

_Parece que conoces mi corazón_  
_Incluso estando herido te quedas a mi lado_

_"No tiene que ser así"_  
_eso es lo que me dijiste y ahora quiero creer_

_Sólo me amas sin esperar nada de mí_  
_No puedo creer que haya encontrado a alguien como tú_  
_Espero que no sea demasiado tarde_  
_que todavía te sientas de la misma manera_  
_Finalmente me he dado cuenta_  
_que eres mi segunda oportunidad_

[Tears are fallin - Lee Sang Gon]

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Tomoyo, en esos momentos, llegaba al hospital.

Iba completamente sola a visitar al doctor Syaoran, porque Touya había ido a trabajar y Sakura había ido de compras con una amiga.

Se sentía, por primera vez desde que dejara el hospital, verdaderamente tranquila.

No sabía si lo que la calmaba era el hecho de no sentirse observada o simplemente el no estar con Touya, pero no le importaba. Ahora podía respirar y eso era lo único que le interesaba.

Entro al hospital y saludo a las enfermeras. Era curioso, los pacientes del Dr. Li eran muy populares entre el personal, tal vez porque eran casos imposibles, tal vez porque el doctor era muy guapo y era continuamente visitado por las enfermeras, tal vez por razones que ella no llegaba a comprender, pero era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta y que de cierta manera la hacia feliz, después de todo tenía muchas amigas en aquel lugar.

Estar en el hospital le causaba un sentimiento de paz como el que ningún otro lugar le daba, un sentimiento de nuevo comienzo... algo raro y maravilloso.

Camino distraídamente y se topo con la sala de enfermeras, donde todas comían alegres. Ellas, como si fuera una vieja y querida amiga, la recibieron y la invitaron a quedarse un rato, invitación que por supuesto acepto.

Se quedo tal vez 10 minutos, tal vez 20...

Y al salir de aquel lugar le pasó algo tan curioso, que no podría ser descrito de una manera apropiada.

Su voz, justo después de dar las gracias a las enfermeras por todas sus tiernas atenciones, pareció perderse en el fondo de su garganta. Su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle y la sangre de sus venas corrió con tal rapidez por su cuerpo, que un cosquilleo la recorrió por completo al mismo tiempo que el calor aumentaba. Su rostro enrojeció y se sintió sin aire.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronostico, siguió caminado sin detenerse.

¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿Que había al fondo de aquel pasillo que había logrado hacerla reaccionar de aquella manera?

No importaba. Ella no deseaba saberlo y probablemente nunca lo sabría, así como no sabría que ese momento de cobardía era el que decidiría todo lo que iba a venir después.

Las dificultades que habría de ahora en adelante serían mucho más difíciles... ¡y pensar que habría arreglado todo con volver el rostro y encontrarse con la mirada de ese joven tan bondadoso!

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad, una joven muy hermosa salía de un lujoso restaurante.

A primera vista parecía haber almorzado ahí, pues era el justo tipo de mujer que almorzaba en caros restaurantes, pero si prestabas la debida atención podías notar que debajo de toda esa belleza había una joven muy trabajadora.

En realidad era mesera de medio tiempo en aquel lugar, estudiante en la escuela nocturna y asistente de un importante hombre de la industria musical.

¿Su nombre?

Nakuru Akisuki.

En esos momentos, ya lejos de la puerta del restaurante, tomó su teléfono y marco un número con rapidez.

-Touya... contesta por favor...-susurro-

Su voz era suave y tierna, sin embargo, a pesar de su suplica, el teléfono siguió sonando y pocos segundos después una voz dijo: "El número al que marco no contesta o está fuera del área de servicio, deje su mensaje después de tono".

Ella frunció el ceño, logrando con este tierno gesto captar la atención de varios jóvenes.

¿Porque Touya no contestaba su teléfono? ¿Tan difícil era hablar un minuto con ella?... ¡Vaya que ese chico nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba!...

Miles de recuerdos del susodicho cruzaron su mente. Quería odiarlo, enserio quería odiarlo con cada fibra de su ser, sin embargo, el sólo recuerdo de su sonrisa logro que su corazón latiera con fuerza, mientras su rostro adquiría un hermoso color rojo.

¿Por qué tenía que amar a alguien que no la amaba?...

No quería admitirlo, pero era más que obvio que para él aquella niña siempre estaría primero... a pesar de las veces que ella lo apoyo, a él aun le seguía importando más aquella niña.

¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de estar a su lado!

Desde hacía una semana que no lo veía y ya estaba cansada y ansiosa de tanto esperar a que apareciera. Él siempre estaba ocupado, pero ella no se podía rendir.

Miro el teléfono y sin dudarlo mando un mensaje.

"Touya... ¿quieres salir a almorzar conmigo? Quiero hablar contigo"

Y después de asegurarse que el mensaje fuera enviado, guardo su teléfono y se dirigió a casa.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Eriol finalmente volvía en si.

¿Dónde estaba exactamente? No tenía idea. No recordaba haberse movido de lugar, mucho menos sentarse o tomar una copa entre sus manos. Miro alrededor confundido y se puso de pie de golpe.

-Hey... hey... ¡tranquilo!

La voz de una joven le hizo reaccionar.

Sí, esa era su prometida, Kaho Mizuki. Y ahora que veía bien, ambos estaban en la sala de su casa.

-Vaya querido... esa muchacha debe ser especial... llevas así casi media hora...-dijo la joven que con una mano y de manera distraída jugueteaba con Spinel- tuve que traerte arrastrando porque fuiste demasiado obvio frente a la prensa... -agrego frunciendo levemente el ceño- espero que no se hayan dado cuenta o nos meteremos en problemas...

Eriol miro el suelo levemente avergonzado.

-¡Que idiota soy!...

Kaho rió divertida.

-Deja de actuar como un mártir y dime quienes esa Tomoyo y porque reaccionaste de aquella manera

Su prometida, con aquella sonrisa, casi amigable, se sentó a su lado y tomo una copa entre sus manos, dispuesta a escuchar la historia. Eriol, ligeramente sorprendido, comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido tres años atrás.

No era consciente del efecto de aquello.

Estaba muy distraído contando aquella triste historia como para notar el color que adquirió poco a poco el rostro de su prometida ante la cercanía de ambos y demasiado enfrascado en sus propias palabras como para notar el ritmo con que comenzó a latir su corazón.

¿Era acaso que aquel viejo amor nunca lo dejaría mirar hacia delante? ¿Qué tendría que pasar para que dejara de mirar atrás y notara que la felicidad estaba más cerca de lo que él creía?

* * *

Kaho Mizuki, hermosa joven de 21 años, tras hablar por dos horas con su prometido, salio de la habitación y contestó su teléfono, él cual llevaba ya varios minutos sonando. La dulce voz de un hombre sonó del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Niña! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Niño!- Kaho sonrió sinceramente por primera vez aquel día.

-Linda, te he extrañado mucho... deberías hacerme un espacio en tu agenda y venir a visitarme... no es posible que usted este descuidándome tanto

-Ho... es verdad... lo siento mucho, he estado tan ocupada con lo del compromiso que no he podido escaparme... hoy pensaba ir a verte, pero el idiota de Eriol hizo una escenita y ahora debo permanecer aquí todo el día... por lo menos hasta que me digan que no hay ninguna noticia al respecto

-Vaya... -la voz sonó algo molesta- ese Eriol si que es un regalo... no está comenzando muy bien conmigo ese noviecito tuyo...

-Oye... no le digas así... sabes que no me gusta ni un poquito... -hablo dulcemente y agrego- usted es el único para mí

-¿Único? Vamos, pequeña... debes tener miles de chicos por ahí... deja de quererme hacer sentir especial... tal vez comience a creértelo

-Eres un loco ¿lo sabias?- dijo Kaho divertida- pero igual, haré todo lo posible por quitármelo de encima para ir a verte... sólo recuerda que te quiero mucho y se paciente

-Bien, bien, lo intentare... muy bien... entonces ya nos veremos... ¡adiós linda!

-¡Nos vemos!

Kaho se despidió con un tono triste y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Tenía 21 años, era rica y estaba comprometida.

Se había sentido sola casi toda su vida, sin importar con cuantas personas estuviera, siempre se sentía sola... excepto con él.

Él era la excepción a casi toda regla aplicable en su vida.

La había ayudado de tantas maneras y en tantas ocasiones, y ahora, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba verlo, no podía ni pasar un solo día a su lado. Lo amaba tanto y él la amaba tanto, y a pesar de que sus padres lo habían rechazado, él seguía sin dejarla sola.

Era tan difícil...

¿Su vida no tenía arreglo? ¿Siempre dependería de los deseos de sus padres? ¿El dinero era lo más importante? ¿El dinero podía comprar su felicidad?

Estaba segura que no era así, pues la vida, en estos últimos meses, le había dejado claro que el dinero, cuando realmente se necesita, no sirve para guardar las cosas más valiosas.

Amor, amistad, vida... él dinero no podía hacer nada por guardar esas cosas tan preciadas... y si no podían hacer algo tan básico como eso. ¿De que le servirían a ella? ¿Realmente era inteligente basar toda su felicidad en algo tan inútil?

* * *

Souma camino por el pasillo buscando a su paciente.

Estaba algo molesta, pero disimulaba muy bien su actitud pues no quería que ninguno de los doctores notara que nuevamente había perdido a ese necio paciente.

-Niño tonto... ¿dónde te metiste esta vez?

Abrió puertas y saludo a los doctores con actitud alegre, pero por ningún lado encontró al joven.

Finalmente, tras media hora de estarlo buscando, decidió acudir al doctor que atendía al joven: Syaoran Li.

Sin embargo tampoco lo encontró en su oficina...

Estaba a punto de resignarse a no encontrar a su paciente, cuando decidió volver a la habitación que el joven compartía con Chiharu y preguntarle si sabía a donde se había ido a meter el joven.

Toco a la puerta y la abrió. Dentro estaba Chiharu acompañada de su hermano.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al encontrarse con la mirada de Kurogane, su rostro enrojeció y una tímida sonrisa se formo en su rostro. El joven pareció sufrir una reacción parecida al notarla a ella.

-No me di cuenta de que aun era hora de visita…-dijo Souma mirando al suelo- sólo venía a buscar a... bueno... no importa... los dejare solos...

-No, no... adelante... -dijo apuradamente Kurogane, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas- yo ya me iba... de hecho ya voy tarde al trabajo...

Chiharu miro a ambos hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza y luego vio como su hermano huía a toda prisa del lugar, volviendo el rostro sólo lo suficiente para despedirse de ella.

-Nos vemos, volveré más tarde- Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Souma se quedo mirando la puerta, luego tras unos segundos soltó un suspiro y se volvió hacia Chiharu con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Has visto a tu compañero de cuarto?...


	6. Capitulo 5: Butterfly

Souma, tras no obtener ninguna buena respuesta de parte de Chiharu, salió de la habitación 301. Su corazón aun latía con fuerza.

¿Qué le había dado Kurogane? ¿Qué había de especial en ese joven que de manera tan fácil le hacia perder la compostura?

No lo sabía.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que él frecuentaba el hospital, primero sólo iba cada par de meses, luego comenzó a ir cada semana, luego finalmente casi diario.

Y ella había comenzado una amistad con él, ella era consiente de la clase de carga que llevaba y se había acercado a él para consolarlo, para que tuviera con quien descargar sus frustraciones...

Y sin saber como se había enamorado de él.

Pero él nunca la había visto de esa manera, para él ella era sólo una amiga, y cuando le había dicho lo que sentía por él, él la había rechazado de manera gentil.

"Lo siento... no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas... lo sabes, ¿verdad?... lo más importante para mí es mi hermana... lo siento mucho"

¡Ojala no hubiera dicho eso!

Lo mejor para olvidarlo de una vez por todas hubiera sido odiarlo, pero con ese tipo de rechazo realmente no podía hacerlo.

La verdad ella desde un principio tenía muy claro que lo más importante para Kurogane era Chiharu. Nadie podría superar el amor que él le tenía a Chiharu. Ni ella ni nadie. Él siempre pensaría primero en su pequeña hermanita antes que en él mismo.

Lanzo un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Nada ganaría atormentándose con esas ideas, y lo más importante, no encontraría a su paciente quedándose así de pie en medio del pasillo.

Se acomodo el cabello y se puso en búsqueda de su travieso paciente.

~~~~~~~ ^w^ ~~~~~~~

Al pasar un aburrimiento del infierno,  
una mariposa está abiertamente reteniendo un grito.  
Sobre el recurrente dolor en mí,  
yo abriré mis alas y volaré.  
Continuaré.

Mariposa. Te estaré buscando.  
"Hola, soy yo, aquí, continua".  
Dispersa el calor, mariposa,  
aun cuando estés intentando escapar.  
Es demasiado tarde.  
Aun si lo has olvidado, eres una mariposa.

Disfruta la alegría de la vida,  
libérate del aburrimiento de la vida,  
querida mariposa que sólo sigues dulces esencias.  
Demasiado buena para ello,  
es la única cosa que puedes hacer

El cielo está comenzando a romperse  
Empapando tus alas y haciéndote caer.

Querida lluvia, empapa la tierra,  
todo, así se detendrá,  
así podrás encontrar tu alma blanca, para ti...

[Butterfly - Jaejoong]

"Special"  
Capitulo 5

~~~~~~~ ^w^ ~~~~~~~

Aquel 4 de febrero parecía ser un día terriblemente largo, no sólo para los pacientes del Hospital Estatal de Seúl, si no también para las personas ajenas a él. Tal era el caso de Touya.

El apuesto joven, mientras se dirigía al trabajo, estaba ansioso y lo único que hacía era pensar en Tomoyo Daidouji. La había dejado en casa y ella le había dicho que iría a su revisión con el doctor completamente sola, pero le había mostrado una sincera sonrisa, así que de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo.

Pensaba, por otro lado, que ella era una chica especial y tenía muy claro el porqué la amaba, lo tenía presente en su mente en esos momentos y lo había tenido muy claro desde que el día en que la había conocido.

Simplemente ella era el amor de su vida.

No habría nunca otra mujer como ella, aun si volviera a nacer, ella seguiría siendo siempre la mujer que más amaría.

Y la vida había sido cruel con él porque le había arrebatado a la mujer de su vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora los recuerdos que ella había perdido eran los que él valoraba tanto y que al recordar, hacían que su corazón se rompiera.

A veces se preguntaba si su corazón ya no tendría arreglo después de eso... ¿qué pasaría si ella no se enamoraba nuevamente de él?, ¿podría volver a empezar una vida, sabiendo lo maravillosa que había sido la vida a su lado?

No estaba seguro de nada.

Llego al trabajo y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

Tenía tanto que pensar...

Miro los papeles que tenía frente a si y un sobre resalto del montón llamando su atención, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió con rapidez.

Allí estaba, en grandes letras doradas, su oportunidad para empezar desde cero. Aquella que un mes antes rechazara sin dudar. Aquella carta suplicante que le ofrecía el trabajo ideal, mucho dinero y que le daba una salida fácil de todo aquello...

Quiso arrugar la carta y lanzarla a la basura enseguida, pero sólo sostuvo el sobre entre sus manos... algo dentro de si le dijo que no podía hacerlo...

Lo guardo nuevamente y lo puso bajo un montón de hojas en uno de los cajones.

¿Es que en realidad pensaba en escapar?...

...

Tomoyo Daidouji salió del hospital y se sentó en la primera banca que encontró.

Se sentía extraña.

Su rostro aun estaba rojo, sus manos aun temblaban y sentía aun sus piernas débiles. Era completamente consciente de que aquellos síntomas no eran normales, pero sabía que nada se debían a su condición.

¿Qué, o más bien quién había logrado alterarla de aquella manera?

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, intentando calmarse. Tras unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía su teléfono entre las manos, pues en un movimiento casi automático lo había abierto y estaba listo para mandar un mensaje a Touya.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a comer juntos?"

Era lo que se leía en la pantalla.

Frunció el ceño y quiso cerrar el teléfono, pero un sentimiento cálido se había extendido por su cuerpo al leer aquel nombre y sus síntomas se habían detenido de golpe.

Se quedo viendo la pantalla y comenzó a pensar en aquel joven.

Touya Kinomoto, a quien tenía registrado en su nuevo teléfono simplemente como Toya, era un joven apuesto, alto y tierno. No sabía mucho de su vida, pero lo poco que sabía no se lo había dicho él, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ellos dos no habían realmente platicado, aun cuando él permanecía siempre a su lado y se preocupaba por ella, las únicas palabras que ella le había dicho directamente habían sido "no", "si, por favor" y "gracias".

A pesar de eso, él despertaba un sentimiento muy peculiar en ella, no era que lo recordara, porque por más que veía su rostro tenía muy claro en su cabeza que no lo conocía, si no más bien de alguna manera al fijar sus ojos en él, al verlo sonreír, al saberlo cerca suyo, su cuerpo de manera automática se sentía cálido, como si alguien la abrazara, se sentía segura y a salvo.

Claro, se ponía nerviosa y ansiosa al recibir sus atenciones, y al sentir su mirada pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos no podía evitar sentirse torpe e incomoda. Pero eso no eliminaba ese sentimiento de ella.

¡Era todo tan confuso!

¿Tenía que sentirse de esa manera? ¿Era normal que le produjera ese joven tan confuso montón de sensaciones?

Miro la pantalla de su teléfono un momento más y casi en un movimiento involuntario mando finalmente el mensaje.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? No lo sabía. ¿Quería acercarse a Touya, hacerse su amiga, llegar a conocerlo? No lo sabía.

...

No muy lejos de ahí, el joven que causaba estas confusiones en Tomoyo Daidouji trabajaba arduamente.

Su teléfono sonó un par de veces, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones lo reviso. Estaba terriblemente ocupado. Había dejado su trabajo de lado durante esos días y ahora, aun cuando no estaba al tope de trabajo, era consciente de que tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

No por arte de magia había logrado pagar las cuentas de Tomoyo en el hospital, se había esforzado mucho en no dejar todo abandonado porque él era el único que en esos momentos podía aportar dinero, no sólo en cuanto a las cuentas medicas, si no también en la renta del apartamento, la comida, ropa, todo lo que ella llegara a necesitar, él se encargaría de pagarlo de su dinero.

¿Si ella lo dejaba? No importaba. Él le había prometido cuidarla y por nada del mundo abandonaría esa promesa, aun cuando ella no lo recordara, aun cuando ella ya no volviera a amarlo nunca más.

De hecho, así había sido desde un principio.

Él la había ayudado a superar algunos obstáculos cuando era sólo su amigo, porque la quería, porque le importaba su salud y su felicidad.

"Lo haces porque estás enamorado de mí, ¿verdad?... Yo no puedo corresponderte..."

Eso le había dicho ella en una de esas ocasiones en que la había ido a buscar por toda la ciudad. Ella estaba sentada en las escaleras de un restaurante, había pasado toda la noche bebiendo en un bar del otro lado de esa misma calle, estaba llena de tierra y apestaba a alcohol.

"¿Me mentiras?" -había dicho ella, mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie- "Tenías que ser hombre... me dirás un montón de mentiras... mentiras, mentiras, mentiras..."

Vaya... ¿Por qué recordaba tan bien sus palabras? ¿Por qué recordaba tan perfectamente su aspecto aquella noche?

No muy a menudo pensaba en aquella noche, en parte porque cosas mejores habían venido después, en parte porque ese recuerdo le dolía, le dolía cada fibra de su ser recordar el terrible aspecto que ella ofrecía, tan vulnerable y tan determinada a dejarse morir.

¿Qué le había respondido? Le costaba recordar sus propias palabras. Tenía más claro en su mente el sentimiento de tranquilidad que le había recorrido el cuerpo al saberla sana y salva. ¡La había estado buscando por toda la ciudad!

De hecho durante todas aquellas noches donde Tomoyo se desaparecía, él había tenido la responsabilidad de ir a buscarla, era mucho más seguro que fuera él a que fuera Sakura, él era grande y fuerte y podría enfrentarse a cualquier ebrio que intentara interponerse entre él y la pequeña y necia Tomoyo.

Si recordaba bien, por eso había conocido a Tomoyo, Sakura le había pedido como un favor especial ayudarla a buscar a la joven, pues esta había salido a beber sola y no contestaba su celular.

Poco a poco a lo largo de los días, cuando aquello volvía a ocurrir, él mismo se ofreció a ir a buscarla por su cuenta y regresarla a casa a salvo.

Ella lloraba, gritaba, lo pateaba con fuerza y finalmente se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

En realidad no había sido difícil enamorarse de ella, a pesar del olor a alcohol, las respuestas frías y el sarcasmo, de alguna manera todo su esfuerzo en ayudarla valía la pena al verla quedarse profundamente dormida en su cama, bien tapada y con una media y muy ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

De pronto lo recordó, recordó lo que le había respondido. Recordó que había caminado hacia ella y la había ayudado a levantarse mientras ella seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido. Olía a cerveza, a sake y a cerezas.

"Deja de decir tonterías, ¿no puedes ver que me preocupo sinceramente por ti?, ¿no ves que hago esto porque no quiero verte aquí tirada? Niña tonta... mis actos deberían decirte más de mí que mis palabras... ¿Y si me enamore de ti? ¿Acaso eso importa? No te estoy pidiendo nada, estoy preocupado y quiero que de una vez por todas entiendas que esta no es la respuesta y dejes ya de comportarte como una estúpida"

¿Qué había dicho ella? No estaba seguro. Tal vez se había quedado dormida o había seguido balbuceando tonterías o había comenzado a cantar una de esas torpes canciones que repetía una y otra vez cuando estaba ebria.

Sí. Habían sido momentos difíciles. Momentos terribles para él, para Sakura y para Tomoyo.

Y él había prometido en ese entonces protegerla, no sabia si había sido en una de esas noches en que la había dejado sobre su cama, o si había sido cuando un tipo idiota había intentado propasarse con ella al darse cuenta de su estado de ebriedad, o cuando intentaba quitarle de la mano alguna aguja o cigarrillo... no sabía cuando había sido, pero recordaba muy bien haberle prometido protegerla siempre.

"Te protegeré, no importa cuanto dinero, tiempo o esfuerzo requiera, juro que te protegeré"

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Touya y finalmente aparto la mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando, volvió el rostro y miro su teléfono.

1 llamada perdida y 2 mensajes.

Miro ambos mensajes y sin dudarlo un segundo respondió a Tomoyo: "Sí, ¿sigues en el hospital? ¿quieres que vaya por ti?"

…..

Y aquí está el capitulo 5, ¡vaya que me ha gustado!

¿Ya tienen un chico favorito? ¿Ya pensaron quien es el correcto para quedarse con nuestra linda protagonista? Yo aun no, aunque este capitulo me hizo pensar seriamente en que Touya es el hombre ideal… ¿quien podría resistirse al caballero de la brillante armadura?

Lo veo difícil…

En fin, dejen sus comentarios, sus dudas, cualquier cosa (¡me hacen sentir algo triste cuando no dicen nada!).Yo por mi parte seguiré escribiendo esta historia, realmente hace mucho que no me divertía tanto escribiendo un fanfic… les prometo actualizar muy pronto…

¡Cuídense gente bonita! ^w^


End file.
